


Post-Apocalyptic Fiction (The First Time After Apocalypse Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [22]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles has nightmares. Erik comforts him.





	Post-Apocalyptic Fiction (The First Time After Apocalypse Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Time After Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260358) by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie). 
  * In response to a prompt by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Charles woke from a nightmare to find Erik holding him. His face was buried in Erik's chest, Erik's cheek was pressed to his temple, and Erik's fingers rubbed slow circles on his back.

He was crying, tears streaming freely, shamelessly. “I can feel them,” he said, voice hoarse and breaking. “I can feel them screaming. I can feel them dying.”

Erik held him tighter. “I know.”

Through his link to Apocalypse, Charles had indeed felt everything. The psychic pain had nearly killed him. The ghost of it, some would say the ghosts themselves, still haunted his dreams.

Jean had been able to bring him back from the edge of madness, even the edge of death, take some of the pain, rejoin body and mind. But only time and distance would bring true healing.

Erik had scarcely keft his side these last few weeks, and Charles knew he was afraid to lose him as he had lost his family. That wound remained fresh and raw, and Charles also knew Erik took as much solace from their embrace as he gave to Charles. They were both lost, both grieving, but they had each other again.

They would always have each other now.


End file.
